Too Complicated for Us
by TsukadaNikko
Summary: Estar en la escuela, estar enamorado, y ser heredero de las compañías más grandes de Konoha no es fácil, más si estás solo en Preparatoria. Y como todo adolescente, su vida se vuelve un drama romántico. SasuHinaNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, entre otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre de la Historia:** Carousel

** Capítulos:** 20 – 25 caps.

** Summary**: Estar en la escuela, estar enamorado, y ser heredero de las compañías más grandes de Konoha no es fácil, más si estás solo en Preparatoria. Y como todo adolescente, su vida se vuelve un drama. SasuHinaNaru, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, entre otros.

Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, y esta historia es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: AU** y nuevo personaje creado por mí.

** Nota del autor:** Fue una idea que se me ocurrió casi entrando a la escuela, así que probablemente los meses y celebraciones estén muy atrasadas. Igual espero que les guste (:

**"..."** Pensamientos

**-...-** Diálogo

**Blabla.** Narración

**Chapter 1:** _"Un día común"_

.

.

.

.

.

Una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos como la luna, miraba por su ventana preguntándose si algún día podría ser realmente amada y no rechazada como lo habían hecho toda su vida, quería sentirse aceptada, sino fuera por sus amigos y primos no se sentiría querida, su padre la odiaba y su hermana seguía a su padre como una oveja. Miro a cierto carrusel de juguete que un día le dio su madre. "Oka-san, porque no estas a mi lado" una lagrima se pudo notar en su pálido rostro.

-Hinata-sama, es hora de ir a la escuela- dijo su guardaespaldas.

-Hai, Kensuke-san, Arigato- de inmediato tomo su mochila y otras cosas y bajo de su alcoba. Intento no hacer ruido por si su padre seguía dormido o cualquier otra cosa. Su casa, que más bien era una mansión era hermosa, muchos detalles en mármol, y tenía una gran escalera en forma de caracol, todo era en tonos beige o blanco lo cual le daba una luz increíble a todo el lugar, aunque sus habitantes no le daban una visión muy alegre a esa casa.

-Hinata-sama, va a desayunar ¿cierto?- dijo un chico alto de cabellos castaños

-Hai, Arigato por esperarme- dijo con una sincera sonrisa

-No hay problema, además eres nuestra prima y eres casi nuestra única familia dentro de esta casa- sonrió una chica de cabellos castaños y tan alta como su hermano

-Mi niña Hinata hoy le prepare su comida favorita para el descanso, ojala lo disfrutes- dijo una señora de más de 50 años, que era la nana de la ojiluna desde que nació.

-Arigato Midori-san- dijo la peli azul con una tierna sonrisa

-Bien Hinata-sama, debemos irnos ya es tarde- dijo el castaño tomando su mochila y las llaves del auto –Kensuke-san lleva las cosas de Hinata a la camioneta y llévala a la escuela, nosotros iremos por otras personas, así que nos vemos en la escuela-

-Chao Hinata-sama- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue detrás de su hermano

-Adiós Haruhi-san- comió rápidamente y se limpio su boca –Ya es tarde, Arigato por el desayuna- hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió a la camioneta –Kensuke-san a la escuela por favor-

-Hai Hinata-sama- arranco la camioneta y partieron de lo que se podía llamar la villa de los Hyūga, todas las casas dentro de ese territorio pertenecían a ellos, y solo las personas con ese apellido podían estar ahí. Se podía decir que era hermoso el lugar, cerezos por todas partes, y un gran estanque en medio, y a lado un hermoso parque, todas las casas eran hermosas y tenían tonos beige, blancos, grisáceos, celestes y morados, todos los tonos muy claros, la verdad no por nada la Constructora Hyūga era de las mas importantes en Japón. Pero a Hinata no le satisfacía todas aquellas riquezas que poseía, pues su padre era el presidente de la empresa, la verdad odiaba el rencor que tenia su padre con el mundo, desde la muerte de su madre nada había sido igual con él y con todo el clan.-Hinata-sama ya llegamos, quiere que hoy venga por usted o se va a ir con alguien-

-No hoy iré a comer con Hanabi y mi padre, así que el vendrá por mí, Arigato- sentía un inmenso amor por estar en el Instituto, sabía que ahí podía olvidarse de todo y disfrutar la compañía de sus amigos

-¡Hinata-chan!- grito una peli rosa ojijade

-Buenos días Sakura-chan, ¿no ha llegado Neji-san y Haruhi-san?-

-Si, Neji se fue con Tenten y Haruhi esta con Sasuke- apunto a los susodichos una rubia de ojos azules

-Me pregunto esos dos que se traen siempre los veo juntos, eh…Hinata tu sabes si son novios o algo- dijo Sakura viéndola algo celosa

-iie, Haruhi-chan es la cuñada de Uchiha-san- dijo mientras todas la veían asombradas

-¡¿EH?!- gritaron todas

-¿Desde cuándo Haruhi-chan esta con su hermano?- dijo la rubia mirando a la castaña

-Desde que estábamos en la secundaria, en 3° creo que empezaron a andar no estoy segura- dijo tocando su mentón con su dedo índice

-¡Wow! ya nos ha superado, anda con un universitario, y nosotros ni siquiera tenemos alguien que guste de nosotras-dijo la peli rosa cabizbaja.

-Es cierto, pero este año prometo tener novio para navidad- Hinata observaba a sus amigas con tal determinación que solo le causaba felicidad el hecho de que nunca se rindieran –Y tu Hinata, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Naruto que te gusta?- dijo picara Ino

-Ino-chan, el ya no me gusta…del todo- dijo tan roja como un tomate

-Hinata-chan, el único que no se ha dado cuenta es Naruto y es por su falta de seso- Sakura al decirlo, lo hacia con tal decepción de que él fuera tan tonto que no se diera cuenta.

-Tal vez porque lo golpeas demasiado- dijo la rubia con un tono muy irritante

-Ino-cerda- y empezó una de las muchas peleas que tenían todas las mañanas, era cierto Hinata llevaba desde primaria enamorada de Naruto, pero no podía declararse porque sabia que él gustaba de Sakura y sabía que jamás la iba a querer de la misma manera. "Ding, dong, dong" sonó la campana y todos entraron a clases, todo era siempre igual pero ella sentía que cada día todo cambiaba, amaba estar ahí, Konoha High School era de las mejores en la ciudad, y estaban todas sus amigas ahí, la verdad es que a pesar de todo la escuela era lo que más le gustaba, claro después de Naruto.

-Al fin ya quería que Kakashi-sensei dejara de hablar sobre eso, me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que lo escucho- dijo la Yamanaka

-No entiendo, si él nos da química, que hace dándonos orientación sexual- la verdad Kakashi no era el mejor dando este tipo de cosas, usaba términos muy avanzados para sus estudiantes, los libros de Icha Icha Paradise no era lo único que lo hacían un experto.

-Al menos ya es hora de comer, muero de hambre- una castaña se acercó a ellas.

-Eh, Haruhi-chan ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías novio?, y más importante que era el hermano de Sasuke-kun- dijo una peli rosa algo molesta

-Pues no creí que fuera importante, además todo lo que concierna a Sasuke-kun no es importante- Hinata soltó una risa después de ver como las 2 se ponían furiosas al escuchar que Sasuke-kun no era importante, al menos para ellas lo era.

-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan es mejor ir a comer- dijo con su dulce voz que tenía la oji perla.

-Cierto, yo iré por algo de zumo, luego las alcanzo- se fue a la máquina expendedora una muy apurada Sakura, mientras las demás iban a la terraza a comer. Ya todas ahí reunidas empezaron hablar como siempre de lo que les pasaba, después de todo eran chicas. Un rato después apareció la Haruno y trajo zumo para todas.

-Odio que Karin este cerca de Sasuke-kun, es una zorra- dijo la oji jade muy enojada.

-Ya sé, no le basta con tener novio, me pregunto cómo Sasuke la soporta- gruño la Yamanaka

-Supongo que de la misma forma en que tú aguantas a Shikamaru- dijo una castaña con su zumo

-La verdad es que lo hago porque mi padre está haciendo negocios con su familia, y aparte lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, literalmente crecimos juntos, así que no es difícil estar con él, después de que llevas 15 años junto a él y sabes cómo controlarlo-

-Ino, no será que sientes algo por él- Sakura lo decía para molestarla, lo cual no era raro entre ellas.

-Sakura-chan por tener tanto tiempo de conocerse no significa que se vayan a casar, es como yo y Kiba-kun, no siento nada por él y llevo mucho tiempo de conocerle- dijo la tímida Hinata

-Sí, porque solo tienes ojos para Naruto-kun- Hinata enrojeció tan rápido al escuchar su nombre como si estuviera programada para hacerlo cada vez que lo dijeran, mientras Ino molestaba a Hinata, Sakura las veía con tanta felicidad y pensaba que esos eran momentos memorables de su amistad, mientras la otra Hyūga solo observaba y comía como si nada más importara en el mundo, sin perder su toque de delicadeza que tenían todos los de su clan.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿eh?- dijeron todas en unísono

-¿Cómo terminaste tan rápido, y con tanta comida?- dijo la Yamanaka viendo confundida

-la pregunta seria, ¿Por qué no engorda si come tanto?- dijo Sakura con algo de envidia

-La grasa a estas dos se les va a otra parte, ¿Qué no ves?- dijo Ino señalando los pechos de ambas Hyūgas, -No entiendo como no engordan, y aparte les crece lo que debe crecer-

-Es cierto Ino, pero más que nada es el metabolismo que tenemos, acaso conoces algún Hyūga gordo, es parte de nuestro ADN y en todo caso ustedes tampoco están gordas- Haruhi era una chica que muchas envidiaban al igual que Hinata e Ino, las tres poseían un cuerpo envidiable, sus familias eran de renombre, pero digamos que Haruhi no era igual que su prima en algunos aspectos, ella era tan alta como Neji, y ciertamente era algo hiperactiva, comelona y reservada, por otra parte Hinata era tímida, mil veces más reservada y comía muy poco.

-Esto parece clase de Anatomía, por favor deja de hablar- dijo la rubia algo aburrida

-Bueno ahora es tiempo de preguntas, ¿Qué harán en Halloween?- pregunto una curiosa Sakura

-Supongo que ir a la fiesta anual de Naruto, en su casa- dijo Ino

-Ah sí, ¿y de que te vas a disfrazar?-

-No lo sé, creo que Corn Candy, vi uno genial en una tienda- Todas hablaban mientras Hinata volvió a pensar en su pasado, no quería hacerlo pero vino como algo inevitable quería olvidar todo pero no podía pensaba en su madre, y quería que todo regresara a ser como era sin el desprecio de su padre, sin el rechazo de su hermana, sin todo eso negativo que había ahora, quería desaparecer, pero aun tenia razones que la mantenían de pie.

Al terminar el recreo todas fueron a clases, la misma rutina que para Hinata era algo nuevo siempre como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando fue la última clase se quedó en su asiento, le tocaban los deberes, pero se sorprendió al ver que su compañero era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke.

* * *

-Hyūga, yo hare el informe, y tu empieza a limpiar el pizarrón- esas palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos a Hinata, conocía a Sasuke desde hace tiempo pero jamás había hablado con él de manera amigable, solo lo habían hecho de manera formal en las fiestas de la familia y ya.

-Hai- contesto hace mucho había dejado de tartamudear, pero aun así se sentía nerviosa estando junto a él. Hizo lo que le pidió, y Sasuke estaba sentado haciendo el informe, anotaba todo en un cuaderno, la bitácora del salón era larga, le iba a tomar mucho tiempo. Una ventana abierta dejo entrar un fuerte viento y un hermoso olor a jazmín le llego al Uchiha, un hermoso olor que le recordaba a su madre, era un olor que no quería que acabara, cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte, quería saber de dónde provenía, al abrirlos veía como el cabello de la Hyūga se movía, acaso ella… ¿ella desprendía ese olor? Ese olor que hacía que su corazón se acelerara, no sabía cómo solo era jazmín en el viento, porque le causaba eso.

-Uchiha-san, ¿estás bien?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

-Hai, terminemos ya es tarde- él siguió con lo que hacía e intento olvidar lo que había pasado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ojala les haya gustado. Es mi primer fic así que tampoco soy experta, no sean duros y dejen reviews si les gusto, acepto criticas (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Un nuevo cap se los dejo, aunque debo decir que no me gusta como quedo.**

**Igual gracias por leer**

Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, y esta historia es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: AU** y nuevo personaje creado por mí.

**"..."** Pensamientos

**-...-** Diálogo

**Blabla.** Narración

**Capitulo 2** _"No lo se"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

No me gusta llenar el registro y para colmo me toco con la ingenua Hyuga, tengo que soportar al dobe y todavía hoy quieren que me quede aquí a hacer tareas, que molesto. Al menos no es mucho como pensé. Hmm… ¿Qué es ese olor? Es igual al de mamá, pero ¿Cómo?

Quiero que esto no termine, extrañaba mucho ese olor. Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubieran muerto, ¿acaso todo seria feliz? No quiero que termine, ¿pero que desprenderá ese olor? No puede ser es…la Hyuga, no es posible.

¿Qué es esto que hace que mi corazón se acelere? Acaso son feromonas o algo por el estilo, no entiendo porque ella causa esto en mí.

-Uchiha-san, ¿estás bien?- debo de dejar de pensar en eso y seguir con mi trabajo.

-Hai, terminemos ya es tarde- Necesito irme de aquí, lo que siento no me gusta, igual y comí algo en mal estado. Bien ya termine y al parecer ella igual. Ya podremos irnos, solo entrego esto y la tortura termina. –Hyuga-san es todo por hoy ya podemos irnos-

-Hai, Arigato Uchiha-san- odio esa pacifica voz que tiene, acaso no tiene problemas. Vaya que es un bicho raro, al igual que sus amigos.

-Sayonara- debo entregar esto rápido, prometí que hoy haría la cena y si no llego a tiempo terminara cocinando Itachi, y vaya que odio su comida. –Ya termine sensei-

-Arigato Sasuke-san, bien hecho, ya puedes retirarte- bien creo que ya es hora de ir a casa. Supongo que aun estoy a tiempo, son las 5:00, no es tarde aun puedo pasar por las cosas para la cena e incluso ir por mi uniforme de beisbol.

* * *

Ella sigue aquí acaso quiere quedarse toda la noche, supongo que no es de mi incumbencia. Bien me voy, que bien que traje mi carro sino no podría cargar tantas cosas en el metro.

-Hai, otto-san, le hablare a Kensuke-san para que venga. Gomen, no creí que me tocara las tareas del día, pero en la cena nos podemos ver…oh, esta bien bueno mañana comamos juntos…¿no estas ocupado o si? Entiendo, buenos nos vemos en la noche, Sayonara- así que hablaba con su padre, vaya no sabe que existe el metro, pero supongo que alguien como ella jamás podría ir en metro, después de todo su clan es muy rico y famoso, no se puede arriesgar. –Uchiha-san, ¿sigues aquí?- diablos me descubrió, bueno estar enfrente de la puerta supongo que no era como si me estuviera escondiendo.

-Si, fui a dejar el registro, que me dices de ti, saliste antes que yo, ¿no hay nadie quien te lleve?-

-Iba a venir mi padre pero como tuve que quedarme mas tarde no pudo venir, pero le hablare a mi chofer, no tarda en llegar- como lo sospeche, la princesa tiene chofer.

-Acaso no usas el metro-

-A mi padre no le gusta que lo use, pero si fuera por mi lo usaría- no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer, pero no se si es lastima lo que le tengo.

-Sabes voy a comprar unas cosas cerca de tu casa, si quieres te puedo llevar- probablemente sone tan estúpido como me fue posible.

-¿Eh? No te molestaría – vaya que es inocente, me desespera.

-iie, me queda cerca-

-Arigato, espero no molestarte- siendo sincero, me molesta su presencia, pero no pasara nada si la llevo a su casa.

-No hay problema, queda cerca de donde voy- espero no tarde mucho en llegar al territorio Hyuga, se podría decir que es tan grande como en el que yo vivo, pero por mucho tiempo nuestras empresas habían sido enemigas, hasta hace unos años al hacer un trato que unió a la dos empresas.

* * *

A pesar de todo hoy, no he parado de pensar en mis padres, debería olvidar el asunto pero no puedo. Otra vez ese olor, definitivamente es ella. Debo admitir que huele bien, demasiado bien. –Usas algún perfume en especial para atraer a Naruto ¿eh?- vaya que le gusta Naruto, nunca había visto a alguien sonrojarse de esa manera.

-A…a mi n…no me gus…gusta Na…Naruto-ku…kun- vaya que es idiota si cree que me creeré eso.

-No me engañas con eso, Hyuga- vaya su casa si que es grande, no esperaba menos de la Constructora Hyuga –Bien llegamos, nos vemos mañana-

-Hai, Arigato Uchiha-san- hmm…debo decir que no la pase mal como creí, fueron unos cuantos minutos pero vaya que disfrute su olor.

-Por cierto, lo que sea que uses me gusta- bien es hora de irme, Itachi no cocinare esta vez de eso me encargo. Bien debo ir a comprar los ingredientes…Okka-san cocinaba muy bien, no quisiera pensar en esa noche pero viene a mi mente sin poder evitarlo.

**Flash Back**

-Itachi, se va a quedar el tío Obito a cuidarlos nosotros nos iremos a la cena, no te preocupes Sasuke regresare para darte tu beso de buenas noches- sonrió la dulce Mikoto, era muy diferente a su esposo y a toda su familia, siempre estaba alegre y no guardaba rencores.

-Okka-san ya estoy grande, ya no necesito un beso de buenas noches- la pelinegra se acercó a su hijo a darle un dulce beso en su frente.

-Para mí siempre serás mi niño- le sonrió y se marcho. Itachi vio la escena muy divertido.

-Sasuke-kun deja que mama te de el beso, nunca sabes cuando es el ultimo, además solo tienes 8 – le sobo la cabeza –Bueno es hora de la cena vamos a comer, el tío Obito no ha de tardar-

-Hai- solo asintió y fue corriendo hasta la cocina. Ambos prepararon algo de arroz con frijoles dulces. Hasta que se oyó un "ding, dong" en la puerta.

-Debe ser mi tío Obito, ¡Ya voy!- Itachi se dirigió a la puerta, y abrió, en efectivo su tío había llegado a cuidarlos. –Gombawa Obito-san, vamos a cenar, ¿quieres?-

-Hai, no estaría mal- ambos fueron a la cocina para encontrarse con Sasuke, tomaron unos platos y se fueron al comedor. Comieron y conversaron un poco, Sasuke escuchaba los muchos halagos que hacia su tío a Itachi, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero le dolia que no dijeran nada sobre él, quería que lo reconocieran, pero solo su madre lo hacia, había veces que Itachi lo animaba para que lo superara, pero a pesar de que solo le llevaba 3 años parecía que jamás lo alcanzaría. –Dime Sasuke, ¿Cómo vas en la escuela?-

-Bien tío, soy el primero de la clase- sonrió el azabache, su tío alboroto un poco su pelo, y regreso a su platica con Itachi. No se sentía ignorado, pero quería que hablaran con él. Itachi lo veía, y sabia que era lo que pasaba.

-Sasuke, quieres ver la tele conmigo- le sonrió y este asintió, realmente quería a su hermano y a su madre, también a su padre, pero no tanto como a ellos dos. Ambos lo apoyaban y animaban, era por eso que quería ser como Itachi para poder responderles, quería esforzarse en la escuela, quería ayudar a su mama en todo, quería poder demostrar su amor, pero sentía que no podía. –Que te gustaría ver hoy, tal vez ¿una película o caricaturas?-

-Tú escoge hermano, tienes buen gusto-

-Bien que tal si vemos una película- Itachi sabia que su hermano quería eso y por eso lo había elegido, el protegería a su hermano fuera como fuera. Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía, y su Obito solo veía la bella escena de dos hermanos, él sabia que ambos no eran igual de orgullosos como su padre, eran igual a su madre, un poco mas masculinos pero eran como ella. A pesar de todo, eran una familia muy feliz, a veces salían y comían juntos, a pesar de que Fukada tuviera un mal genio, era buen padre, se podía decir que era como la familia perfecta.

-¡Basta Itachi! Duele- le había pegado con sus dos dedos en la frente, cosa que era una forma de molestar a Sasuke, Itachi disfrutaba que se enojara.

-Vamos Sasuke, eres mi hermano menor, nunca te lastimaría- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sé, es por eso que algún día seré como Itachi- dijo muy entusiasmado el pequeño.

-Mejor se tu mismo, eso es mejor que ser como yo- Ambos se vieron y continuaron con la película, hasta que cayeron dormidos, Obito cargo a ambos a sus cuartos, no pesaban mucho para él, así que era fácil y se despidió.

* * *

"Ring, ring" sonaba el teléfono a las 2 de la mañana, Itachi fue el primero en contestar.

-Moshi, moshi…Hai, soy Uchiha Itachi… ¿Cómo?...No puede ser, ellos…iremos enseguida…Arigato…- colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al cuarto de Sasuke, que le iba a decir. –Sasuke, despierta debemos ir al hospital enseguida-

-¿eh?...cinco minutos más- dijo cubriéndose con la sabana todo el cuerpo.

-Sasuke ya no hay tiempo, vámonos. Le diré al abuelo Madara que nos lleve- dijo tomando el abrigo de su hermano. Marco un número hasta que contestaron. –Madara-sama, ha ocurrido algo grave…necesitamos ir al hospital urgentemente…claro que Sasuke ira y yo también, son nuestros padres…bien ya vamos abajo- Sasuke sentía una opresión muy grande en su pecho no sabia que era, ni tampoco sabia a que iban al hospital, pero cuando Itachi menciono que eran sus padres casi dejó de respirar, ¿acaso algo muy malo había pasado?

-Vamos suban, iré lo mas rápido que pueda, ¿no estaba el chofer?- pregunto el mayor de los Uchiha.

-No había nadie, Otto-san les dio el día libre- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Llegaremos pronto, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo- Itachi solo bajo la cabeza y volteo a ver a Sasuke, veía cuan asustado estaba, de seguro ya sabia de que trataba esa ida al hospital.

-Sasuke, todo estará bien- dijo volteándose desde el asiento de enfrente con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba igual que él, no sabia como había pasado, lo único que si sabía era que sus padres estaban en la sala de urgencias del hospital por un accidente en carretera. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era solo un niño, lo único era darle consuelo a su hermano para que no se asustara, y rezar por que no pasara nada grave.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Itachi tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo llevo a la sala de espera. –Sasuke ahora regreso, no te muevas de aquí, todo estará bien- Sasuke solo asintió y se quedo sentado, estaba nervioso, no dejaba de pensar en que había pasado, quería saber pero nadie decía nada. Permaneció ahí, pero el lugar no ayudaba mucho, había muchas personas sufriendo y sentía como su cuerpo sentía lo mismo.

-Es tan muy graves, no sabemos si puedan resistir la noche- dijo una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en la recepción. –Necesito que me aporte algunos datos, por favor- El mayor de los Uchiha lleno una solicitud, estaba sereno no se notaba preocupación alguna, a Itachi le desesperaba eso.

-Bien, aquí esta-

-Gracias, en un momento viene el doctor- después de decir esto Madara camino con Itachi hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke. –Sasuke-kun, tendrás que ser muy fuerte, esta situación te hará hombre- dijo sin sentimientos, como siempre. Pero esto a Sasuke solo lo hacia mas débil.

-Basta Madara-sama, Sasuke aun es un niño, este problema es para que estemos unidos, no para poner aprueba nuestra fuerza como hombres, yo protegeré a Sasuke de lo que pase- dijo con mucha determinación Itachi.

-No por siempre Itachi- dijo con frialdad el mayor, yéndose a otro lugar por café.

-Sasuke te debo decir algo, y necesito que seas muy fuerte, porque tenemos que permanecer juntos hasta el final- tomo su mano y continuo hablando –Nuestros padres tuvieron accidente y estas muy graves, por eso vinimos acá, aunque me imagino que ya lo sabias-

-Itachi-kun crees…crees que no volvamos a verlos jamás- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Ellos son fuertes, espero que no pase nada, prometo no dejarte solo Sasuke, te protegeré de todo- tomo su cabeza y la puso en su pecho, Sasuke correspondió y lo abrazo con fuerza empezando a llorar –Te lo prometo…- dijo muy triste el azabache soltando unas cuantas lagrimas…

**Fin Flashback**

-Son 600 yenes-

-Claro, aquí esta- tenia tiempo sin recordar eso…yo ya no quiero que eso me persiga, pero desde esta tarde lo he hecho, desde que estaba con ella. Debo regresar a casa. Bien al parecer hay algo de tráfico, pero no es mucho.

Bien ya llegue. –Itachi, estoy en casa- Dejare estas cosas aquí.

-Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san salió, pero regresara en un rato. ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?-

-No gracias, prometí que yo haría la cena hoy. Lamento no haber podido venir a comer, pero me tocaron las tareas del día- no se porque me disculpo con mi nana pero es casi como mi madre, siempre me esta cuidando.

-No hay problema, Itachi comió con todos en la cocina, hace mucho que ustedes no usan el comedor principal-

-No hay muchas personas para llenar esa mesa, aunque la familia viva en el mismo vecindario cada quien toma su lado- la verdad no se como nos podemos llamar familia, desde aquel día nadie se para en esta casa sino es para pedir favores, o porque el abuelo Madara se los pide. –Iré a mi cuarto un rato, luego vendré a hacer la cena-

-Hai, Sasuke-

Ya no me siento bien así, hay algo que me hace falta, me pregunto que será, y quien me lo puede dar…

* * *

**Bien hasta aqui el cap. espero les haya gustado! Es un honor y un placer escribir para uds.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Un nuevo cap se los dejo, espero les guste mucho. Hago lo mejor por uds.**

**Igual gracias por leer**

Los personajes pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, y esta historia es para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: AU** y nuevo personaje creado por mí.

**"..."** Pensamientos

**-...-** Diálogo

**Blabla.** Narración

**Capítulo 3** "Fiesta, oportunidad, ¿Acepto?…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un cálido sol traspasaba la ventana del cuarto del rubio, este se levanto casi dormido y lavo su cara, tomo la toalla y se seco. La puso nuevamente donde estaba y se recostó.

-No quiero ir a la escuela- soltó un quejido, todas las mañanas era igual.

-¡Naruto! Levántate, ya es hora de ir a la escuela- una peliroja gritaba desde el exterior.

- …ya voy- dijo tomando con pesadez su uniforme. Se quito su camisa permitiendo ver su marcado abdomen, vaya que era guapo. Se puso su uniforme y bajo las escaleras. Se encontró con una rubia de ojos avellanados y de grandes pechos.

-Donde esta Jiraiya, ese tonto ¿acaso no piensa desayunar antes de ir al trabajo?- dijo una rubia enojada, batiendo los huevos con fuerza extrema.

-Creo que el huevo se separo en vez de mezclarse- dijo el rubio con cierta confusión. Llevaba viviendo mucho tiempo con ellos ambos eran sus abuelos, los padres de Naruto habían muerto hace mucho, su madre en el parto y su padre murió después en un viaje de negocios a Nueva York. Por otra parte estaba Karin, era prima por parte de su madre, pero después de la crisis en la cual la familia Uzumaki perdió todo la mayor parte se fue del país, pero Karin decidió quedarse en Japón con su tía, y al morir esta permaneció en la casa junto a Naruto. A pesar de que los extrañaba, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Karin siempre le traían felicidad a su vida, y él a la de ellos, a pesar de que Tsunade y Jiraiya eran unos viejos parecían veinteañeros.

-Por cierto, las cosas de la fiesta, ¿Cuándo las piensas comprar?- dijo la peliroja.

-Hoy en la tarde, después de clases- dijo tomando un bocado a sus huevos.

-Bien espero que tengas dinero, porque no creo que Jiraiya te quiera dar- decía un rubia.

-Ed diempre me quiede dad-

-¡No hables con la boca llena! Acaso no tienes modales- Karin se acomodaba los lentes mientras escuchaba la platica.

-Buenos días familia, ¿Cómo amanecieron?- ambos rubios vieron al peliblanco entrar por la puerta algo desconcertados con su vestimenta. Llevaba unos bermudas floreados y una playera con una rana ¿sexy? Se podría decir que era sexy.

-No pensaras ir al trabajo así, ¿cierto?- Tsunade hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-¿por qué no? Soy tan sexy que me podrían violar ahora mismo- dijo muy pícaramente.

-iugh- dijo Naruto con asquerosidad –Nada mas de pensarlo me dan nauseas-

-Vamos Naruto, sé que no tengo el cuerpo de Hinata, pero sé que te gusto- decía mientras abrazaba a su esposa

-Basta, no hables de Hinata-chan así-

-Vamos, ¿te le vas a declarar en la fiesta cierto?- dijo la peliroja

-No creo que yo le guste a Hinata-chan, de seguro le gusta otra persona- vaya que Naruto era idiota, pues solo él no lo había notado.

-Bien Naruto, tú no te atreves a confesarte, pero te podrías sorprender de la respuesta- guiño la rubia

-¿Sorprenderme? No creo que sea así, pero creo que si me confesare, antes de que alguien mas lo haga-

-Que bien Naruto, ahora debemos irnos a la escuela, y tu Jiraiya, cámbiate por el amor de Dios- ambos rubios se fueron junto con Karin, dejando al peliblanco con su ridícula ropa. Todo el camino estuvo en silencio, a llegar Naruto se fue sin decir nada, pensando en que haría respecto a Hinata.

"¿Cómo debería hacerlo? Y que si no me acepta, no me gustaría ser rechazado, entonces sería la segunda vez, cuando Sakura-chan lo hizo me sentí muy mal, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente sentía."

-Naruto, por favor ayúdame a bajar unas cosas y déjalas en mi oficina-

-¿Quiere que le ayude yo también Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Karin

-Si, solo son algunas cosas- ambos tomaron las cosas de la cajuela y se dirigieron hacia la oficina no sin antes hablar. Naruto miraba a Karin algo perdida en su mirada.

-Oye Karin, ¿Por qué siempre estas detrás del teme?- siempre había querido saber porque a pesar de estar con Suigetsu, siempre seguía a Sasuke como si tuvieran algo.

-Pues ambos somos buenos amigos, tú también lo eres, aunque muchos creen que parezco…-Naruto no la dejo terminar.

-No lo digas, no eres eso…solo no estés muy melosa con el, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Hai, solo si prometes confesarte con…tú sabes quien- dijo mirando alrededor para que nadie la escuchara-

-Bien, no me pienso rendir con ella, te lo prometo- Ambos dejaron las cosas y se fueron a sus salones, cuando llegaron ya estaba Aburame Shino, quien se puede decir era un bicho raro, muy callado, nadie le había visto los ojos; también Inuzuka Kiba, amante de los animales, tenia miles de perros en su casa; Yamanaka Ino, una hermosa rubia; Sai, un serio chico que era muy similar a Sasuke; y el amor no tan imposible de Naruto. "Que hermosa se ve en el uniforme, no puedo evitar mirarla es bellísima, realmente quiero que todo resulte bien en la fiesta, en especial con ella" pensó el ojiazul. Después de un rato empezaron las clases ya con todos en el salón, el día paso rápido, y al final de la última clase Naruto se paro enfrente del salón y hablo.

-Como saben, la próxima semana es Halloween, lo cual significa que hare una fiesta, el viernes a las 8:00 p.m., ¡NO FALTEN!-

-Dobe eso sonó muy comercial- Sasuke decía con una discreta risa

-Vamos teme, acaso no estás feliz, en la fiesta habrá chicas ¡dattebayo!- Naruto lo golpeaba suavemente con su codo poniendo cara de pícaro.

-Si, lo que sea, ya vámonos-

-¿Me acompañas a comprar unas cosas que me faltan?-

-Claro, ¿no te ibas a ir con Tsunade-sama?-

-iie, sale tarde y no me traje el carro…- dijo tristemente

-Tsk…bueno terminemos rápido con esto, además no tengo disfraz-

-¡Yo te puedo ayudar, me encantan los disfrazes!- la cara de Naruto en ese momento era como la de un niño viendo su juguete favorito

-No voy a dejar que TÚ escojas mi disfraz- Después de discutir un buen rato, fueron a comprar las cosas y el disfraz de Sasuke, faltaba 1día y todos ya se preparaban, aunque Halloween fuera después ellos lo celebrarían antes. Era viernes todos estaban emocionadísimos por la gran fiesta en la mansión Uzumaki. El día pasaba rápido para un ansioso Naruto, ya quería que llegara el momento de su confesión, pero tenía miedo del rechazo. Por otra parte a Sasuke parecía no importarle nada, solo quería que su amigo desapareciera y pudiera tener un momento en paz. Las chicas como siempre subieron a la azotea y platicaban tranquilamente.

-¡INO CERDA! ¡Tú estás mas gorda que yo!- bueno tal vez exagere diciendo tranquilamente.

-¡Tener busto no significa que este gorda, pecho plano!- las dos Hyugas veían entretenidas la escena.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Haruhi tomando un rollo de su obento.

-Me alegra que sean amigas- Hinata sabia que se amaban, a su modo pero se amaban.

-Ah…que se puede hacer…¡Oye! Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, pueden fingir ser señoritas por 5 minutos- Haruhi estaba algo enojada en ese momento, así que su pequeña discusión termino sacándola de sus cabales.

-Eh…ni que tu fueras muy fina- bueno Sakura hizo que terminara su paciencia, y todo lo que la controlaba.

-¡SAKURA! TEN POR SEGURO QUE JAMÁS TE CRECERA EL PECHO, DE ESO YO ME ENCARGO, ASÍ TENGA QUE ARRANCARLO- Si, podía ser tan salvaje como le fuera posible, jamás la habían visto tan enojadas y no querían preguntar el por qué, porque tal vez así se enojaría aun mas. Claro nunca falta alguien que ignore las consecuencias.

-¿Oye Haruhi acaso te dejo tu novio?- la rubia pregunto sin importancia, , pero tanto Hinata como Sakura se quedo sorprendida de la reacción de Haruhi, empezó a llorar. –Haruhi ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No se porque, pero como estoy en mis días mi humor esta pésimo, bua….- seguía llorando como si estuviera en un funeral.

-Odio estar en mis días y mas porque hoy es la fiesta de Naruto, y pienso sacar a bailar a Sasuke-kun- al escuchar ese nombre Hinata contrajo un ligero sonrojo sin saber la razón. -¿Eh? Hinata… ¿estas bien? O será que piensas en Naruto-kun-

-iieee…- se sonrojo aun más –La verdad no se en que estoy pensando, supongo que estoy algo nerviosa por lo de hoy- lo que realmente quiso decir fue: "Desde aquella tarde me pongo nerviosa al pensar en Sasuke-kun, pero no quiero admitirlo porque solo quiero a Naruto-kun". Sí, su cabeza y corazón estaban hechos un desastre y no sabía que le pasaba desde aquel día el tan solo verlo la ponía nerviosa, ella esperaba que se le pasara pero no sucedió, incluso aumento así que se sentía confundida de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Terminando el recreo las clases siguieron, una ventaja era que ese día salían 2 horas temprano de lo normal. Al terminar la escuela, todas fueron a sus casas a buscar la ropa, habían quedado de arreglarse en la casa de Ino, todas al llegar parecían ansiosas por que ya empezara, Ino usaba un corsé negro con una tira naranja, una falda de tres holanes de color blanco, amarillo y naranja, junto con unas mallas de rayas horizontales de blanco y negro y tacones negro, en la cabeza llevaba su pelo suelto con un sombrero igual que su falda. Sakura llevaba un disfraz de diablo, usaba un corsé y falda roja con mallas color negro y tacones de plataforma rojos, y en su cabeza una diadema con cuernos y pelo suelto. Haruhi llevaba un vestido sencillo algo vintage, era de cuello de bebe con mangas cortas y arriba de la rodilla, era totalmente negro, llevaba mallas negras y tacones de plataforma negros, tenia la cara pintada de calavera. Hinata se había disfrazado de ice princess, era vestido tipo suéter con peluche en las mangas, gorro y la parte baja de la falda, era blanco con celeste y decoraciones de cristal, y usaba unas botas con tacón de color blanco, lucían todas hermosas.

-Hasta que por fin enseñas algo de piel, Hinata- dijo Ino poniéndose algo de rímel.

-B…basta solo porque Sakura y tú rompieron mis mallas si no, no enseñaría tanto- dijo decepcionada

-Hoy veras a Naruto-kun, no querrás que te vea tan tapada ¿o si?- Hinata levanto su rostro inmediatamente totalmente avergonzada y roja.

-Ino ¡ya basta! Ella no quiere que Naruto piense otra cosa, ella no es como otras- defendió Haruhi

-¿A que te refieres con otras?- dijo viendo de manera asesina a Haruhi

-¿Qué es esa horrible aura saliendo de Sakura-chan?- pregunto Hinata algo nerviosa

-Me refiero a otras niñas de la escuela como Karin y tú sabes- respondió con total sinceridad.

-Ah…entonces continúa- continuo cepillando su pelo.

-Así que Hinata ¿Qué piensas hacer con Naruto, te le vas a declarar?- preguntó Ino

-No…no se, temo a que me rechace-

-No seas idiota Hinata, él no te va a rechazar, yo me encargo de eso- comentó Sakura.

-Pero yo sé que tu le gustas a él- replico Hinata

-Si tú te le declaras entenderá que solo es amor fraternal- le sonrió sinceramente la ojijade

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Ino tomando las llaves de su carro y fueron a la casa Uzumaki, la verdad es que quedaba muy cerca, al llegar estaciono su coche cerca de ahí, y se dirigieron a la casa, llegaron y había mucha gente, no solo había de su grupo, sino de toda la escuela, saludaron a todos y llegaron con Shino y Kiba.

-Hola chicos- saludaron al unísono Ino y Sakura.

-Hola Kiba-kun, Shino-kun- sonrió una de las Hyuga

-Hola- dijo secamente la otra Hyuga

-Hola, me alegro que hayan llegado- dijo seriamente el Aburame

-¡oh! Shino se más alegre-

-Me encantan sus disfraces, aunque no entiendo que eres Shino-kun- decía irónicamente Haruhi

-Estoy disfrazado de hombre de negro- traía puesto un esmoquin y lentes, como siempre nadie veía sus ojos.

-Escusas, solo no quieres que te veamos los ojos- dijo Kiba, cuando Ino llego a ellos y volteo a verla, estaba babeando literalmente –Ino-chan…te ves…hermosa- al escuchar este comentario se sonrojo

-Arigato…Tu también te ves lindo- Kiba usaba un disfraz algo salvaje, era como un cazador o algo así, que irónico.

-Arigato, ¿quieres ir por algo de tomar?- pregunto el Inuzuka

-Hai- contesto Ino, y ambos se fueron dejando a los demás ahí.

-…Miren vino Karin, no me sorprende- dijo Sakura algo enojada.

-Ni a mi, después de todo ella vive aquí- agrego Haruhi, dejando a la ojijade con la boca mas que abierta.

-¿NANI? No sabia que viviera aquí, pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto la Haruno

-Si, son primos, ¿acaso no lo sabias?- contesto

-Bueno, no es que sea tan importante la vida de Naruto, y menos la de Karin-

-Entiendo- volteo a ver a todas partes hasta que vio a su amado –Como yo no estoy soltera y si tengo novio, me voy con él en este instante- salió corriendo a los brazos de Itachi, este la abrazo y alzo todos veían conmovidos.

-ah…Ella tiene razón, en este instante me voy a buscar a Sasuke- como Flash salió disparada por el lugar, si que le urgía encontrarlo.

-Adiós… - se quedo sola con su amigo, era un silencio incomodo.

-Por cierto Hinata, Naruto preguntó por ti-

-¿Nani? ¿Por mí?- pregunto nerviosa

-Hai, bueno la verdad es que yo también tengo novia, adiós- el Aburame se fue dejando sola a una confundida Hinata. Nadie sabía que él tenía novia ¿Cómo pasó?

Un rubio buscaba desesperadamente a la peliazul, y pudo descubrir que ya estaba ahí, y fue por ella, entre tanta gente se pudo camuflajear pero su pelo amarillo, lo distinguía, aun así Hinata no logro verlo antes de que la tomara de la mano y se la llevara de ahí. Ella no sabía que pasaba hasta que vio esos cabellos rubios que tanto le gustaban, por su parte Naruto sabía que no había otra oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. La llevo hasta una fuente que estaba sola, la casa era grande así que había muchos lugares escondidos, Hinata no sabía que iba a pasar, estaba en blanco. Hubo un silencio absoluto, Naruto volteo a verla, se veía hermosa, y tragó saliva.

-Hinata-chan, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho…pero no encontraba la manera de decirlo…-La miro fijamente causando el sonrojo de la Hyuga –Hinata… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- la miro con determinación, pero no aguantó y cerro los ojos, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

Hinata apretó los labios, y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos –Yo…Yo- Naruto abrió los ojos y al verla su impulso fue abrazarla, Hinata no dijo mas y correspondió a su acto.

-No debes contestar ahora ¿sabes?- dijo el Uzumaki intentando calmarla.

-Pero…yo si quiero ser t…tu novia- Naruto sintió una felicidad inmensa, la abrazo aun más.

-Hinata soy el hombre más feliz en este planeta- le susurró mientras ella escondía su rostro en su pecho y sonreía.

En un balcón se encontraba recargado cierto azabache viendo la escena y sentía como un hueco en su corazón se empezaba a formar, sentía envidia y odio, tristeza y sufrimiento.

-Así que al parecer tu loción funcionó- soltó una risita burlona, pero sexy y solo se repetía a sí mismo "No sientes nada por ella, solo es cualquier otra…" esperaba convencerse a si mismo, pero en el fondo sabía que no era la verdad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer, y por dejar sus reviews enserio eso me hace muy feliz y que les guste! Nos vemos en el sig Cap.**

**Sayonaraa!**


End file.
